


The Couch

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couch gets some use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed was curled up against Riza on the couch, his head pillowed on her breast, eyes closed, and arms securely wrapped around her middle. Riza held up a book with one hand, reading it, while soothingly rubbing the back of Ed's neck with the other.

Riza eventually reached the end of the chapter, closed the book and reached up and behind her to place it on the table behind the sofa. She looked down at Ed. "Wasn't there something you wanted earlier but you said you'd wait until I was done reading?"

"Mmm?" Ed blinked sleepily, raising his hand to his mouth to shield a yawn with the back of it, then lifted his head a bit to shake it to help himself wake back up. "Yes. Yes, there was." He tilted his head back a bit further to lick and nip at her jaw a bit.

Riza firmed her grip on the back of Ed's neck both to raise his head further and hold it still when she got him to the level she wanted him. She lowered her own head and aggressively met his lips, her tongue pushing past his teeth to meet his. Meanwhile, she pulled Ed's tank top loose from his pants with the hand not holding Ed's neck.

This wasn't going as Ed had intended; she was being more aggressive than he expected. He grinned into the kiss and decided that he could work with this. He reached for the bottom of her shirt, only to be foiled by his own getting to be bunched up under his arms. Riza's mouth let go of his and her hand let go of his neck.

"You may want to do something about that," she said, her tone mild but with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Ed immediately started to finish the removal of his shirt that Riza had started as well as wriggling into a proper sitting position, but Riza still had her own shirt off a split-second before he struggled out of his.

She started to reach behind herself to unclasp her bra, but Ed stilled her movements by reaching out to touch her arm, shaking his head. "Not yet."

"Very well." She reached for him, placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him instead. Ed moaned and moved his hands to her back and up along her shoulder-blades, hugging her closer to himself.

Riza let one of her hands trail gently down his face before reaching down to his belt buckle. Ed lifted his hips to aid in the removal of his pants when she got to that point, letting them simply pool around his ankles since he certainly had no plans to take this elsewhere. He whined in his throat when Riza didn't remove his boxers too and let go of her with one hand to grab hold of the waistband and start pulling them down. Her hand intercepted his by grabbing hold of his wrist.

She broke away from him just far enough to murmur "Not yet," then returned to kissing him. She guided his hand to the front of her jeans, where he fumbled for the zipper while she undid the button. She started shoving down her jeans and panties on one side after Ed got the jeans unzipped while he dealt with the other. Riza kicked them off then swiftly moved, straddling Ed's lap.

Ed sucked in a quick breath, darting a look up at Riza's face. She just smiled coyly and lightly rubbed herself against the tent in his boxers. He bucked and looked at her pleadingly, whining slightly, his hands instinctively relocating themselves to her hips.

Riza reached around herself to unhook her bra, letting the straps slide off her shoulders and removed it, finally revealing her breasts fully. Ed leaned forward to lick and lightly bite down on a nipple. Riza moaned and threaded the fingers of one hand through Ed's hair, holding him in place. Her other hand was on his shoulder. Ed took the hint and continued working on that one with his mouth, finally making himself let go of her hips to use one hand to knead at the other breast while the other went further down between Riza's legs and went to work there. Riza arched her back as the sensations washed over her.

Ed couldn't move his head enough to see what sort of effect his actions were having but he could well imagine. He could feel her trembling from need and desire. The heat rising from her skin told him quite a bit as well. And her smell told him that she was _close_. He growled a little, shook her hand loose from his hair and started nipping at her throat to mark her as _his_ , letting go of her other breast to run his hand down her side possessively before stopping at her hip to move Riza a bit more firmly down onto his lap. He increased the pressure of the circular rubs to her clitoris while rubbing against her insistently, moaning and growling.

Riza shivered at the feel of his teeth on her throat and tilted her head to give access to her neck, letting out little whimpers and moans in reaction. Her hands started stroking up and down his chest and abdomen. Then came his other actions and her nails dug into his skin as she reacted to the waves of pleasure, shuddering. She slumped forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder, drained and needing to recover.

Ed gave her that time, curbing his impatience. At last, Riza stirred, and gave Ed a soft kiss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She could feel the tension of unrelieved sexual frustration in his frame.

"I'll live. But I _need_ to be in you soon." It was part demand and part plea.

Riza nodded and lifted herself off Ed to more easily reach the end-table by the sofa to get at the contents of the drawer while Ed sent his boxers to join his pants. Quickly. Riza opened the package she was after and put it on him while he watched, slit-eyed. She straddled him again and his hands instantly shot to her hips to lower her onto himself. Ed bit his lip as he forced himself to do so slowly. He moaned in bliss at finally, _finally_ , feeling her heat around his length. He immediately snapped his hips up, burying himself in her completely before withdrawing just enough to repeat the action.

Riza wriggled in his lap a little in an attempt to give him just that much more access. Hearing his pleased purr, she moved on to running her fingers along his skin, seeking out various sensitive regions, rewarded by his gasps and growls.

Between his own actions and Riza's it didn't take Ed long to reach his own climax. He just stayed put afterwards, spent, while he vaguely wondered what the hell had come over him to make him so damn feral and possessive. He absently stretched to work out the kinks in his back and smiled lazily at Riza when he saw that she was watching him.

"The couch is going to need cleaning," she pointed out as she got redressed.

"I-- What?" He looked down at himself. "Oh damn. Sorry. Was too tired to move for a bit there. I'll do it."

"Thank you. Meanwhile, I have better check on Black Hayate."


End file.
